Nature's Magic
by EscapeHollowFieldsClub
Summary: M.K returns to Moonhaven after recieving a mysterious message, only to discover that Ronin is dying of a strange disease that not even the new Queen can cure. That, along with the voices in her head is enough to convince M.K that something big is going on. Coming back was the easy part, but can she save Moonhaven without loosing herself in the process?
1. Voices

**Heh...no this is not another story in the middle of Finals week even though I have two other stories I could be updating. What gave you that idea? ._.**

**Okay...I admit it. I saw Epic on Sunday and couldn't resist. It's another fanfiction. One that actually has three or four chapters already written! Go Trina! :D**

**Anyway, enjoy! And I will try to update more...now that Summer is almost here I might actually have time!**

* * *

_He's dying._

Mary Katherine looked up from her notebook and glanced around her room. From where she was seated at her desk, she could look straight out the open window into the forest beyond the house. If she turned around, she had a pretty good look at her bedroom, complete with new furniture. (It had been too easy to convince her dad to let her get rid of all the pink and buy a new bed.)

"You say something Dad?" she called down.

"Hmm?" her dad's voice echoed up the staircase. She could already tell by the distracted air that he definitely hadn't been what she heard. "Oh, uhh, no M.K I didn't!"

M.K put down her pencil and leaned back in her chair. "I could've sworn I heard..."

_Hurry M.K..._

She gasped as a sudden thought came to her, and stood up quickly, ignoring the clatter of her chair as it toppled over. Ozzie lifted his head from her pillow and barked excitedly as M.K thundered down the steps, taking two at a time.

"Dad! Dad!" M.K had to grab the edge of the doorframe to keep herself from sliding across the wood floor in her socks. Her father was hunched over his work desk, drawing what appeared to be another rendering of a boggin.

"Dad!" Her father gave a start and turned around.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked.

"Have the sensors gone off at all?" M.K demanded.

"Oh! Uhh," her father glanced down at the GPS on the table. "No, honey. You know I would call you if they did."

M.K relaxed her grip on the doorframe. "Yeah..." she muttered, licking her lips in thought. Suddenly, she walked over to another table and grabbed her helmet from under a pile of papers. Slipping it over her eyes and stepping into her shoes, she headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" her father asked.

M.K paused with her hand on the knob. "I'm...just going to see Nod." she said.

"Oh! Well, have a good time then!"

M.K walked outside, closing the door tightly behind her. Once she got down the steps, she ran for the forest. Pushing aside branches with the utmost care, she cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Noooodddd!" she called, looking for any signs of Leafmen. "Nod!"

She dropped her hands and listened. The only sound she could hear was the wind blowing through the leaves.

M.K sighed, and leaned against a tree. What was she thinking? There was no way he would just happen to be here without setting off any sensors.

But that voice...it had sounded so much like...

The sound of fast beating wings caught her attention and she looked up. A hummingbird was flitting around a few feet above her head. She smiled and held out her hand. The bird dove and landed gently in her palm. With the help of her goggles, she could also see the small, sandy haired boy in armor, dismounting it.

"What are you doing?" Nod demanded. "You're alerting everything from here to Moonhaven with the noise you're making."

"Sorry." M.K blushed. "I just, really needed to talk to you. Is everything alright?"

Nod raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, everything's fine." he said.

"What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm standing here aren't I?" M.K frowned. Nod shook his head. "I'm fine, M.K, geeze."

M.K said nothing. Nod frowned. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"I..." M.K bit her lip. "Okay... this is gonna sound really weird."

"Surprise me." Nod insisted.

"Back there, in my room...I thought I heard Queen Tara."

Nod stiffened. "M.K..." he said. "Queen Tara's..."

"Dead, I know. But it was her voice Nod! I swear!"

"Well..." Nod leaned up against her thumb. "What did she say?"

"Just two words..." M.K's voice dropped to a whisper. "He's dying."

"Who? Who's dying?"

"I don't know! I'm just telling you what I heard okay!?"

Nod raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay." he said. "Calm down."

"Ronin." M.K said suddenly, as a thought occurred to her. "Is Ronin okay?"

"Wait," Nod held up a hand. "You come out here, out of the blue, spouting weird prophecies and asking about_ Ronin_? What's going on M.K?"

"Answer my question!"

"He's fine! He's out on patrol with the others!"

M.K sighed. "I'm sorry..." she said. "It's just...I have this bad feeling..." She shook her head. "I can't explain it..."

Nod huffed. "Stompers..." he muttered.

"Hey!" M.K scowled as Nod grinned playfully.

"But seriously." M.K said. "How is everything? Anymore attacks?"

Nod sighed. "There are always attacks M.K." he said. "Even with Mandrake gone, the Boggins aren't going to stop doing what they do best. It just won't be as terrible. Queen Lya has been doing everything she can to make sure nothing gets out of control. But she's still young." He pointed out a tree who's trunk had been twisted so that it almost formed a bow and laughed. "Ronin says she'll get the hang of it eventually."

Another hummingbird appeared above her, flitting around even more nervously than Nod's. It landed on her palm and M.K noticed that the Leafman riding it looked worried.

"Nod." he addressed the younger soldier. "You need to come quickly. It's Ronin."

M.K gasped and she and Nod exchanged looks. "What's wrong?" Nod demanded.

The Leafman shook his head, a loss for words. Nod quickly remounted his bird and the two leafmen took off.

"Hey!" M.K sat up off the tree. "Wait for me!"

She ran after the birds, trying to keep within a close range. This was more difficult than it looked, seeing as both Leafmen has a speed and size advantage on her.

They rounded the side of a tall oak, which opened into the meadow. Both hummingbirds dove for the roots and M.K knelt so she could see what was going on.

A group of three other Leafmen was gathered around the fallen form of General Ronin. He was lying motionless on the peak of one of the roots and he looked like he'd just taken a beating. His skin was pale and was breathing heavily.

Nod and the second Leafmen perched their birds beside her. Nod jumped out of his saddle and pushed the others aside before kneeling next to his friend.

"What happened?" he demanded, feeling Ronin's forehead. He noticed a dark knot on the older man's armor and gasped. "Was he shot?"

"No." Ronin's second in command pulled off his helmet and put it under his arm. "We weren't even attacked. We were on our way back to Moonhaven when he just...fell."

M.K pressed a hand to her mouth. Nod looked up at her sadly.

"Looks like you were right M.K." he said.

M.K shook her head in disbelief.

"We need to get Ronin back." the Leafman continued. "Queen Lya might be able to help him."

He motioned for one of the men to help him lift Ronin onto his bird while the rest of them mounted their birds. M.K scrambled to her feet as the Leafmen took off and followed as closely as she could behind. Nod rode beside Ronin and kept glancing every so often at his still form.

Even though she wasn't six centimeters tall, Moonhaven was still as beautiful to M.K as it had been when she first saw it. The sun cast its rays across the meadow, illuminating every corner so that now shadows were seen. Through her goggles, M.K could just make out the forms of Leafmen and other creatures moving about through the grass and trees. They waved to her, used to her presence after so long, but their smiles disappeared when they saw Ronin. Word traveled fast, and soon they had a sizeable crowd following them to the Queen's hidden grove.

Nod and the others perched their birds and two leafmen lifted Ronin up by his arms and legs. The guards kept the crowd from swelling forward as M.K knelt so she could see. Nod led the way behind the moss and entered the grove where the young Queen was bringing flowers to bloom, giggling with happiness.

"Your majesty." The Leafmen removed their helmets and knelt. The Queen let out a little squeal of surprise and turned around.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Then she looked up and saw M.K. "M.K you're back!" she smiled.

"Your majesty." M.K addressed her.

The Queen's smile faded when Ronin's body was placed down in front of her. She moved towards him, slowly but deliberately, as if she was afraid of startling someone. "What happened?" she whispered.

"We're not sure." The second in command sighed. "We were out on patrol when he….fainted."

"You weren't attacked? It's not the Boggins is it?" Lya demanded shrilly.

The soldiers all shook their heads.

"We were hoping you could help him." Nod pleaded.

Lya looked at her hands and then at Ronin. "O-of course." She stammered. "I can try."

She knelt next to the General's body and looked him up and down. Her hands hovered over the darkened part of his armor, which looked like a black hole just below his heart. Her hands glowed with life energy as she touched Ronin's chest.

There was a spark and a flash of light, followed by the smell of burning wood as Lya shrieked in pain and pulled her hands back.


	2. Returns

"Your majesty!" A few of the Leafmen reached instinctively for their weapns and ran to Lya's side. Ronin let out a groan and his back arched violently before he collapsed again, his armor smoking.

"Are you alright?" M.K asked.

Lilly stared at her hands in disbelief. "I…can't touch him." She whispered.

"What?" Nod asked.

"There's some kind of…magic preventing me from healing him." Lilly's shoulders sagged. "I…I can't help."

The Leafmen exchanged startled glances. The second in command rubbed the corners of his eyes, exasperated.

"What kind of sickness is this, that the Queen can't cure it?" he asked.

Nobody replied. They couldn't. Nod closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Ronin's. Although he often gave the older Leafman a hard time, M.K could tell that they cared of each other. Probably more than either of them were willing to admit.

"We should go see Nim." Nod suggested suddenly, sitting up. "Maybe he can tell us what this is."

Lya perked up. "Yes!" she agreed. "Nim would know what to do."

"We can't just send a whole party, people will know something is up." One of the Leafmen said.

"They already know." Nod pointed out, gesturing over his shoulder were the crowd was no doubt still gathered.

"I'm not sending you alone either."

"I won't be alone." Nod insisted, winking at M.K. "M.K's coming with me."

"What?" M.K said. "Nod…I won't be able to see anything at this size, even with my goggles."

"Then the Queen can just shrink you again." Nod said, then paused and looked back at Lya. "You can, can't you?" he asked.

Lya smiled. "That I know I can do." She replied.

"Wait wait." M.K held up her hands. "I can't just pop back to small size and go on another adventure. I have to tell my-"

As if on cue, her dad's voice called to her from the distance.

"M.K! Are you down here sweetie?" he asked.

Nod smirked. "Just in time." He said.

M.K groaned and got to her feet. She turned around and found herself face to face with her dad.

"M.K!" he exclaimed. "Here you are! Is everything alright?"

"Oh, hey Dad." M.K forced a smile. "Y-yeah! Everything's great. It's just…erm…it's just…" She glanced down at Nod, who made a motion for her to hurry.

M.K gritted her teeth and sighed. "Dad." She said. "One of my friends is in trouble. He needs me to become small again. Just for a little while." She added quickly.

Her dad said nothing. He looked a little taken aback.

"Please." M.K pleaded. "Please Dad, this is really import-"

She was startled midsentence as her dad kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Of course sweetie." He said. "You do what you have to do. You don't need my permission to help a friend."

M.K wrapped her hands around his waist and hugged him fiercely. "Thanks Dad." She whispered, tugging off her helmet. Her father took it gently and put it under his arm.

When her Dad had gone back towards the house, M.K turned back to Lya and the group of Leafmen and nodded.

"Okay." She said. "Let's do this."

Queen Lya took a deep breath and blew on her hands before extending them out towards M.K. A wisp of magic curled upward and wrapped itself around M.K. Like before, there was this overwhelming sense of vertigo as M.K felt her feet leave the ground and she was spun in the air like a leaf.

When she landed, she was once again the size of an average Leafman. Nod's eyes were wide with awe, then he shook his head and smiled his usual cheeky grin.

"Much better." He said

M.K punched him in the arm.

"You need to move quickly." Queen Lya said solemnly, crouching down beside Ronin and placing a hand on his forehead. "Something tells me Ronin doesn't have much time. I'll do what I can but…" she looked up at M.K with sad eyes. "I won't be able to use my magic."

"We'll figure something out your majesty." M.K promised. Nod whistled and his bird appeared a few moments later. He mounted it and extended his hand to M.K. She ignored it and jumped on the back of the bird herself. Nod rolled his eyes and snapped the reigns, sending the bird into the air.

"Good luck!" Queen Lya called.

M.K waved goodbye before turning forward. She noticed that Nod seemed more grave than usual.

"Hey." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be okay.

Nod didn't look at her. "I know." He said simply.

* * *

Not far from Moonhaven was a large tree, not unlike any of the others in the forest. In fact, if a human were to walk past it on a hike, they would never notice anything different about it. However, it was what was inside three that caused the creatures of the forest to avoid going near it at all costs.

No one was around save for a stout Pinecone sleeping in one of the branches. Everyone else had gathered in the center of Moonhaven to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Near the center of the trunk was a large knot. Suddenly, something knocked loudly on the inside of the tree.

The Pinecone snorted and opened one eye. Seeing no one around, he shrugged it off and settled back down to sleep.

Once again, loud knocking could be heard from inside the knot.

The Pinecone opened his eyes and sat up. Grunting with displeasure at his nap being interrupted, he climbed down the branch and inspected the knot closely. Muttering to himself, he pounded on it a few times with his fist, and once he was satisfied that it got the message, retreated back to his branch.

That's when the knot began to steam and another knock shook the branches of the tree violently, tossing the Pinecone out of the tree completely.

Then a second.

Then a third.

The outer layer of the bark crumbled as the knot rotted away from the inside and a molted gray hand broke through. Then another hand.

Mandrake pulled himself out of his prison and rolled his shoulders. Smiling, he retrieved his staff from the now completely rotted bark and took a deep breath.

"I smell...rot." he murmured, fixing his eyes on Moonhaven. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"And what do you know...it's coming from our dear General Ronin..."


	3. Revelations

**I never expected to have this many reviews already! :O It's kinda overwhelming!**

**But seriously you guys, I appreciate all the lovely comments and questions! It's nice to see people getting involved. Although I won't reveal anything important, let's just say that some of you are on the right track in your questioning. **

**Maybe.**

**Possibly.**

**What am I still talking for? The only way you'll ever know anything is if you read!**

**Oh and since I forgot last time: I do not own Epic or any of its characters...blah blah blah, you know how it goes. :)**

* * *

It had been weeks since M.K last got to see the forest from this point of view. If this had been a normal visit, she might have taken the time to look around and enjoy the scenery. In May, the forest was at the peak of it's growth, helped even more along by the Queen Lya's magic and the fact that there were fewer Boggin attacks.

But this was not a "normal" visit in any aspect of the word. M.K was looking for answers...to more than just one question.

So that's why she barely paid any attention to the scenery, and was not alarmed when Nod urged his bird to go faster than normal.

"Do you really think Nim will have the answer?" she asked.

Nod frowned. "It's just like last time." he replied. "He may not know what will happen in the future, but he might be able to help Ronin with information from the past."

M.K nodded. This made sense.

"Do-do you think he might know why I heard Queen Tara in my room?" she pressed.

Nod shook his head. "I have no idea M.K" he admitted. "Nobody-Leafman or Stomper-has ever heard a dead Queen speak in their head."

"You make me sound crazy."

"You just might be.

"Thanks..."

They arrived at the tree of knowledge and Nod perched his bird close to the entrance. M.K slid out of the saddle and followed Nod though the entrance of Nim's home. The main room was completely empty, nobody needed a wise worms words yet. Once they found out about Ronin, M.K knew that would change.

"Nim?" Nod called. "Nim!"

"Is anyone home?" M.K asked.

There was a sound of movement behind the stage as Nim Gallu poked his head out.

"Nod!" he greeted the Leafman. "And is that M.K?"

"In the flesh." M.K smiled. "Hi Nim."

Nim grinned and moved towards her, grasping her hand in two of his.

"It's good to see you!" he said, and turned to Nod. "What brings you both here hmm?" he asked. "How can Nim Gallu help you?"

"We need to know about...sicknesses." Nod said. "Specifically, Leafmen sicknesses."

Nim frowned. "That's not normally what they come to see me for." he said. "Is something wrong?"

Nod and M.K exchanged looks. "Nim..." M.K began. "Ronin's...not feeling well."

"He's really pale and warm." Nod said. "But...he looks like he's asleep. And there's this..." he gestured helplessly and looked at M.K "I don't know how to describe it."

"Its a dark spot." M.K said. "On his armor. Like a burn or..."

"Or rot?" Nim asked suddenly.

M.K gasped. That hadn't occurred to her.

"Yeah." Nod said quietly. "Exactly like rot."

Nim frowned. "Come with me." he said, and hurried for the back of the tree. M.K and Nod followed close behind as Nim lea. M.d them to the lift that transported creature down to many rings of the tree, which held the scrolls that documented every event that happened in the forest. Nim said nothing as the lift shuttered and they descended downward. He was wringing all six of his hands together. M.K had never seen him this nervous.

Apparently, neither had Nod because he leaned forward and whispered in M.K's ear. "What do you think this is about?" he asked.

"I think you're better qualified to answer that question than I am." she replied.

"You're the one having visions or whatever." Nod said.

"Shhh!" M.K replied fiercely.

They went down even further than before.

"The further down we go, the further back the event was." Nim explained. "If you're talking about what I think-and I hope you're not, then it should be right about..." the lift shuttered to a stop. "Here."

Nim hurried off the lift and began to rummage through the scrolls. "Let me see, I believe it was fifteen...or was it fourteen? Ah!" he pulled a particularly worn scroll from it's place and came back over to them. He handed it to M.K. "There you are." he said.

M.K unrolled it. "It's another memory." she said, recognizing the "dust" that layered the face of the scroll.

Nim nodded. "Go on." he urged.

M.K took a deep breath and blew. The "dust" billowed up and around, settling into a grainy image of a young Leafman. He appeared to be in a fight, his sword was drawn and he was slashing expertly at an unseen enemy. Boggins flashed in and out of the image, slashing at the soldier with fangs and claws.

"Usually, Boggins fight to kill." Nim said. "Especially in the case with Leafmen."

A shark-like Boggin pounced on the Leafman from behind, knocking the sword from his hand. He was unphased and simply twisted around, grabbing the Boggin by the head and throwing it off of him."

"Sometimes, however." Nim continued. "The master Boggin has another plan."

A tall shadow appeared in the memory, cornering the Leafman, who scowled and prepared to defend himself. The Boggin swung at the Leafman with it's staff, but the latter successfully avoided it. The Boggin swung again without hesitating, this time colliding with the Leafman's chest.

"No..." M.K whispered.

The Leafman fell hard on his back and the Boggin pinned him down with one foot, raising it's staff so that the tip could connect directly with the armor covering the Leafman's heart. He brought it down hard and the armor swelled as it rotted from the inside out.

"Sometimes..." Nim whispered. "Sometimes, Leafmen loose. And when they do..."

The Leafman writhed in pain and began to change. His skin turned deathly pale and his features morphed into a biting jaw, clawed hands and a disproportionate body. When he stopped thrashing, he looked up. His dead eyes stared right at M.K and he sprang at her, ripping right though the memory. M.K screamed and Nod instinctively jumped in front of her, but there was no danger. The memory simply faded away. Nim rolled the scroll back up.

"So are all the Boggins..." Nod began, his voice raspy. "Are they all, Leafmen?"

M.K looked at him sadly. She knew he was thinking of his father.

"Not all." Nim said. "No one knows how traditional ones are made."

"Are you saying..." M.K swallowed the bile that threatened to come up. "Are you saying that Ronin is turning into...a...a Boggin?"

Nim folded his hands. "From what you've told me..."

"No!" Nod interrupted. "No! That's not..." he shook his head. "That's not what's happening!"

"Nod..." Nim began.

"No." Nod insisted. "You both saw the scroll. The change was instant! It's been weeks since our fight with Mandrake!" He took a deep, shaky breath. "And besides." he continued. "Mandrake didn't even touch Ronin's heart..."

"Well there you have it then." Nim said, handing the scroll to a passing firefly. "The closer to the heart, the faster the transformation."

"No..." Nod clenched his fists. M.K touched his arm gently.

"What can we do to stop it?" she asked.

Nim bowed his head. "That..." he said. "I'm afraid no one knows."

"There's gotta be something!" Nod said. "You're just not looking hard enough!"

"Hey! Do you have any idea how hard it is to maintain all these scrolls, with new ones coming in every day?"

M.K sighed at the brewing argument and prepared to intervene. "Guys..." she began.

_Look to the pods._

M.K gasped and instinctively looked around. There was no one else around but the three of them.

_Look to the pods M.K. It's the only way._

"The pods..." she whispered. A part of a memory slipped into the back of her mind...of finding Queen Tara, of catching the pod that began her whole journey. Of witnessing the birth of a new queen when a pod bloomed in moonlight...

Those couldn't be the only things they could do right?

"Guys! Guys!" M.K said excitedly, interrupting the slowly heating argument. "I think I know what to do!"

"What?" Nod demanded. Nim cocked his head.

"The pods." M.K said. "When infused with magic, they can do all kinds of things right?"

'Yes..." Nim said.

"M.K..." Nod said. "Queen Lya couldn't even _touch_ Ronin..."

"I know! I know, but if she had a pod...something to combine her magic with..." M.K smiled proudly. "She wouldn't_ be_ touching him."

Nim and Nod exchanged looks. Slowly, Nod's face broke into a grin. "M.K that's genius!" he pulled her into a hug. M.K blushed bright scarlet but didn't protest.

"That...just might work." Nim agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nod grabbed M.K's hand and ran for the lift. M.K looked over her shoulder and waved.

"Thanks for your help!" she said.

"Anytime!" Nim replied. "And good luck!"


	4. Hopes

**Keep those reviews coming you guys! I really appreciate it. :)**

**On that note, I had someone ask if this would be an M.K x Ronin fic. To be honest, I do not ship that pairing, but I won't flame you if you do. This is will eventually turn into an M.K x Nod fic, with maybe some Ronin x Tarra thrown in for good measure (I absolutely adore their relationship!) This is my story, so I'm gonna go with what I like.**

**Oh! And a quick shout out to Pursuer of Happiness for the wonderful comment! You are awesome. :D**

**Anyway, enough with my chatter. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Mandrake's footsteps echoed along the hollow branch as he made his way towards a deeper part of the forest. He did not head for home, because he knew what would be waiting for him there. Hundreds of worthless Boggins and a dwindling amount of rot to survive on.

No, he wasn't going home, not yet.

However, he needed someone to carry a message for him.

He paused right at the end of the branch, where it split into smaller arms and rested his staff on his shoulder. He took another deep breath and smiled. In one swift movement, he pounded the but of his staff three times on the bark. Each time it made contact, the skin exploded outwards as it rotted.

There was a sharp squeal of pain as two figures fell from the branch above him and landed on top of one another. With a high pitched squeal of disgust, the smaller Boggin pounced on the larger one and began to claw at it's head while the larger one tried to pull him off.

Mandrake just rolled his eyes. His Boggins were good at fighting, he could give them that, but they had about as much intelligence as the tree they were standing on. The tree might've had more.

"Hello boys." he said, interrupting their playtime. "Miss me?"

The two Boggins froze at the sound of his voice before scrambling apart and quivering before him.

"Oh stop your sniveling." Mandrake barked. "If I wanted you dead you wound be decomposing at the base of this tree by now. However, he put one arm around the smaller Boggin and smiled. "I need someone to carry a message."

The smaller Boggin nodded so viciously, his rat skull tipped forward.

"Go to Wrathwood." Mandrake ordered. "Gather as many Boggins as you can and tell them..." Mandrake paused. "Tell them to be ready."

The Boggins screeched excitedly. The smaller one took the largest in its talons and spread it's wings. Its takeoff was wobbly, but soon it was headed in the direction of the Boggin's "territory."

Mandrake rolled his shoulders and looked back in the direction of Moonhaven.

"In the meantime." he said. "I think I'll go visit an old friend..."

* * *

"Land there!" M.K said, pointing.

She and Nod were hovering over the pond where the pods grew. From above, it looked like a green and blue stain that someone had failed to mop up. Small, budded pods were dotted everywhere. One of them could be the key to saving Ronin.

Nod pulled the hummingbird into a controlled dive, coming up just inches from the ground. M.K slid off and landed on a lily, wobbling slightly as it dipped under her weight. Nod jumped off behind her and released the bird's reigns. It circled around them once and then flitted back up to the tree line.

Nod looked around at the pods and frowned. "So..." do we just pick one?" he asked.

"I dunno." M.K replied. "How does the Queen usually pick her heir?"

Nod shrugged. "Queen Tara used to say that she would just know." he replied.

"Great..." M.K said.

"Is that my girl?"

Despite the circumstances, M.K couldn't help but smile a bit as she heard a familiar voice. Mub the slug and Grub the snail appeared, creating twin trails of slime across the lily pad. Mub had what M.K referred to as "his flirt face" and made him look like had had a drooping lower lip. Grub was wearing a Leafman's helmet and puffing out his chest (did snails have chests?), looking extremely proud of himself.

"Greetings fellow Leafman!" Grub called out to Nod. M.K raised an eyebrow to which Nod just groaned. M.K giggled.

"Hey Mub. Grub." M.K greeted them.

"Look at you all right sized." Mub said. "I thought you went back to being a Stomper."

"I did." M.K said. "I came back.

"You see!" Mub nudged Nod knowingly. "Told you she couldn't stay away from the Mub."

Nod rolled his eyes and pushed the slug away. "She's not here to see you." he snapped. "We're here on a mission. We need a pod."

"Hold up." Mub narrowed his eyes. "You think you can come here, to my pond, and start demanding to see my pods?"

"Mub..."

"You wanna go Flat-Face? Huh? Come on! Let's go, you and me!"

"Mub!" M.K said. "This is really important. Ronin's sick and we need one of your pods to help him."

Mub and Grub exchanged startled looks.

"Please." M.K added.

"Alright." Mub said. "But just for you baby girl. This way."

He motioned with his eye stalks and he and Grub slithered off to another part of the pond. Nod raised an eyebrow at M.K who shrugged and followed.

"Tell me if you see any one you like." Grub said as they walked through the rows of pods. M.K walked slowly, looking at each pod carefully, but they all looked the same to her. Would just any pod do?

_Come on your highness_. M.K begged Queen Tara silently. _Give me a sign here._

_"_Any ideas M.K?" Nod asked.

M.K shook her head, exasperated. "I don't..."

Her foot brushed against something in the water and she froze. Looking down, she saw that a vine had wrapped around her ankle. Reaching down, she gently unraveled it and found that it was attached to a pod that had been half sunk in the water. M.K picked it up and examined it. It wasn't the biggest, nor was it the prettiest pod of the bunch, but it had grown well despite being waterlogged. For some reason, M.K felt drawn to it, and somewhere, deep inside her, she could feel Queen Tara's approval as well.

"This one." she said decisively.

Mub and Grub exchanged looks. "Erm...good choice!" Mub said a bit forcefully.

"You sure M.K?" Nod asked.

M.K nodded. "I like it." she said. "It's strong. Like Ronin."

_Excellent choice_, Queen Tara whispered.

M.K wrapped her arms around the pod as if to protect it. She could almost feel a faint tremor within the plant, like a faint heartbeat. The longer she held it, the more distinctive it became.

Everyone looked up at the sound of hummingbirds wings in the distance. As they watched, a Leafman came hovering a few feet away."

"Nod! M.K!" he waved at them. "You need to come with me! And hurry, the Boggins are attacking Moonhaven!"


	5. Losses

**Hey guys! I finally got around to writing chapter five! Yay!**

**Sorry about the long delay. I was at registration all weekend. I'm a college student now. 0-0 scary.**

**Anyway! here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Nod and M.K exchanged looks of horror. Without a word, Nod, jumped onto his bird and looked at M.K. Clutching the pod to her chest, M.K hopped up behind him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and kept the other rested firmly on the pod.

"Wait!" Mub said. "You gotta take us!"

"You?" Nod asked.

"That's right flat face." Mub replied. "You need that pod and that pod needs us to keep it moist."

Nod groaned and M.K put a hand on his shoulder. "It's for Ronin." She reminded him.

Nod's face grew grim and finally he sighed. "Alright!" he said.

Mub and Grub let out whoops of excitement and Mub slimed aboard behind M.K while Grub joined the other leafman, who shot Nod an annoyed look.

"Just like old times, huh M.K?" Mub asked.

M.K smiled. "Let's go." She told Nod.

* * *

The two leafman took off back towards Moonhaven. Nod pushed his bird as fast as it could go. Even carrying two leafman-sized passengers, a slug, and a pod, the hummingbird still passed it's companion.

They paused in the air just above the stump where the queen usually resided. All of Moonhaven was spread out underneath them.

"Oh no..." M.K whispered.

Moonhaven was not the same place they had left. Instead of a bright, sunny atmosphere, the outer edges were clogged with Boggins, clashing with scores of green-clad leafmen. They were doing their best to keep the Boggins from reaching the stump. There were no civilians in sight.

"I've never seen so many out at once." the leafmen messenger murmured. "Something is definitely not right..."

Nod stirred his bird into action. "Come on!" he said, drawing his sword. "We have to help!"

The bird dove into the fray. M.K clung to both Nod and the pod as tightly as she could as Nod sliced at a few Boggins before flying back up. A few rotting arrows flew past their heads, one barely grazing past M.K's sneaker.

"That the best you got!" Mub teased. "Come on! I've seen Stompers throw better than that!"

M.K shot him a look. Mub grimaced. "No offense M.K."

"Try not to provoke them will you!" Nod said, spinning the bird to avoid being hit by a few spears.

_You're running out of time M.K_

M.K gasped. She looked down at the pod in her hands, then closed her eyes.

_He's in the tower M.K _Queen Tara said_. Hurry._

M.K's eyes flew open. Leaning forward, she grabbed Nod's shoulder.

"Drop me off at the tower!" she said.

"Are you crazy?!" Nod asked.

"I have to get the pod to Ronin!" M.K insisted. "Trust me!"

Nod said nothing, but his scowl told M.K that he disproved of leaving her by herself in the middle of a battle. However, he turned his bird around and headed back towards the stump. When they were hovering over it, M.K jumped, followed closely by Mub.

"Good luck!" Nod called, flying back towards the battle.

M.K motioned for Mub to follow her and went inside. Inside, they entered one of the large rooms at the top. Ronin was lying motionless on a mat in the middle of it. The queen was hunched over him, worry creasing her brow.

"Your majesty." M.K addressed her.

Queen Lya looked up. "M.K!" she said, relieved. "Thank goodness." M.K and Mub approached Ronin slowly. His skin had lost all color, and the rot mark on his chest had blossomed into a full knot. M.K knelt and felt his forehead. Instead of burning with fever, he skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

"I've tried everything." Lya said. "Nothing seems to work."

"This might." M.K said, showing her the pod.

Lya cocked her head. "A...pod?" she asked.

"M.K nodded." All you need to do is infuse it with your magic." she explained. "That pod will do the rest...I think."

"Way to sell it sweetie." Mub grumbled.

Lya looked down at her hands, and then at the pod. Clenching her hands into fists, she nodded.

"Alright. I'll try." she said, extending out her arms to take the pod.

Suddenly, a ball of dark energy shot between them and hit the wall, causing it to explode in rot. M.K barely had time to withdraw the pod to keep it from getting singed.

They looked towards the source of the attack and M.K gasped, pulling the pod closer to her.

"No..." she whispered.

Mandrake smiled,

"Oh yes." he replied.


End file.
